Amíg
by tundibogyo
Summary: Snanger történet. Piton és Hermione kapcsolatának egy hullámvölgye, ahol a férfinak meg kell vívnia a maga harcát, mert addig Hermione sem tud neki segíteni.


Haragos szél söpört végig a sikátoron, megtépázva a járókelők haját és ruházatát, bizonyítva, hogy kérlelhetetlenül vége a nyárnak. Az időjárás őszbe fordult, kellemetlen őszbe, tele esővel, köddel, rányomva szomorú bélyegét mindenre.

Ősz volt egy férfi lelkében is, immár hosszú hónapok óta. Hiába a kellemes nyári meleg, őt ez nem érintette meg. Néha szeles, tomboló és viharos, máskor kissé színesebb, szelíd indiánnyárra emlékeztető, de mégiscsak ősz. Kétségeinek labirintusában bolyongott, saját maga szerint időtlen idők óta, és ha olykor felvillant előtte a szabadságba vezető ösvény, a Sors, a maga játékos természetével mindig lezárta előtte a kis csapást.

Legutóbb azonban ő maga akadályozta saját kijutását az élet útvesztőjéből. Eltaszította maga mellől azt, aki már fogta a kezét, hogy mutassa, hogy láttassa azt a rejtett, alig észrevehető, ám mégis oly egyértelmű utat, ami a rég áhított nyugalomhoz vezet. Perselus csak így fogalmazta meg belül azt, ami a labirintuson túl várna rá. Ez olyan cél volt, ami számára is elérhetőnek tűnt, de nem merte naiv címekkel illetni. Béke? Boldogság? Hah! Léteznek, persze, csak hogy nem mindenkinek elérhetők. Ahhoz másnak kell lenni. Azt nem tudta, hogy pontosan milyennek, de másnak, nem olyannak, mint ő.

Tudta, hogy mi következik számára, ha nem talál ki onnan. Tél. Talán a téltől való félelem dolgozott benne tudat alatt, amikor nem fogadta el a külföldre szóló megbízatást, mondván, itthon hatékonyabban tud segíteni. Valahol mélyen, elzárva egy kis ajtó mögé azonban ott volt az igazság, maradásának valódi oka. Egy nő. Nevezetesen Hermione Granger.

Perselus maga sem értette, hogy a történtek ellenére, miért akar a nő közelében maradni, és azt sem értette, hogy Hermione miért van az ő közelében. Hiszen véget vetett valaminek… nem, nem volt kapcsolat, talán csak egy lehetőség.

Nap, mint nap egymás mellett dolgoztak, ki-ki a maga feladatát végezte, de mégsem voltak egymással semmiféle kapcsolatban. Hermione elfogadni látszott döntését, érveit és indokait, aminek megnyugvással kellett volna őt eltöltenie, ám mégsem érzett semmi effélét.

Perselus igyekezett bezárkózni lelke félhomályába, ahol évekig olyan kényelmesen és otthonosan mozgott. Tette a dolgát csendben, távol a Rend nyüzsgésétől, távol a fiataloktól, szinte csak a megbeszéléseken és néha a bevetéseken vett részt, minden egyéb idejét a laborban és a mellette lévő apró szobában töltötte. Ritka alkalomnak számított, ha a szalonban látták egy csésze teával a kezében, amint gondolataiba merül. Eleinte azt gondolta mindenki, hogy az éppen soron következő feladaton elmélkedik, és az esetek nagy részében nem is tévedtek, ám egy idő után furcsának tűnt a férfi szótlansága.

Senki sem zavarta szívesen a professzort, akit sokan még mindig tanáruknak tekintettek, függetlenül attól, hogy már eltelt pár év a pinceteremben töltött bájitaltan órák óta. Nem azért hagyták egyedül tűnődni a tűz mellett üldögélve, mert nem akartak szóba állni vele, egyszerűen nem akarták háborgatni látszólagos nyugalmát.

Egy este a professzor ismét elfoglalta kedvenc fotelját a kandalló mellett egy csésze kellemes mentatea társaságában, és elgondolkodva figyelte a kandallóban táncoló lángok ritmusát, mintha csak az lenne a helyiségben, semmi más. Nem látta a gyönyörűen faragott könyvespolcokat, a hatalmas ablakokat ölelő nehéz, mélyzöld függönyöket, a szalon közepét uraló mahagóni asztalt, rajta a míves sakktáblát a figurákkal, sem a többi kényelmes fotelt és kanapét.

Eszébe jutott egy kora tavaszi délután, amikor visszarántotta magát az útvesztőbe. Keze akaratlanul is fekete talárjának zsebébe süllyedt, ujjai ráfonódtak egy darab pergamenre, és emlékei közül kiemelkedett az utolsó beszélgetés.

_„- Miért adod nekem ezt az üres pergament? – kérdezte Perselus Piton az előtte álló fiatal nőtől._

_- Ez nem csak egy üres pergamen, Perselus – felelte a nő. – Megbűvöltem. Mivel a bűbáj, amit használtam, egy saját fejlesztésű érzelem alapú bűbáj, nem fogod tudni feltörni és elolvasni a tartalmát, csak a megfelelő időpontban._

_- És az mikor lesz?_

_- Meg fogod érezni… és meg fogod érteni… – felelte szomorú szemmel a nő, majd halkan hozzátette – viszontlátásra, Perselus._

_- De… várj! – szólt utána a férfi, szavai azonban belevesztek a szoba csendjébe. Egyedül volt, már csak a zár halk kattanását hallotta. _

_Perselus Piton pedig csak állt, értetlen tekintettel meredve a kezében lévő pergamenre, amely teljesen üresnek mutatta magát."  
_

Az elmúlt hónapok eseményein töprengett, válaszokat keresett a még fel sem bukkant kérdésekre. Nem értette, miért viselkedik vele így Hermione. Kezdte észrevenni, hogy a lány valójában nem fogadta el az indokokat, amiket mondott, de tetteiből nem tudott egyértelmű következtetéseket levonni. Mindig felbukkant mindenhol, ami lehetett volna véletlen is, de Perselus érezte, hogy nem az. A lány nem tett ugyan semmi olyat, ami arra utalt volna, hogy folytatni szeretné azt a szinte meg sem kezdett kapcsolatot a férfival, mégis érezni lehetett rajta, hogy célja van ottlétének, és az nemcsak a háború.

Megvizsgálva a lány viselkedését Perselus rájött, hogy Hermione nem engedte őt el véglegesen, és még nem tekinti lezártnak életének róla szóló fejezetét. Úgy gondolta, hogy a sok hiábavaló beszélgetés, érvelés, veszekedés és könyörgés után Hermione most új fegyverrel szállt harcba ellene, kettőjükért. A türelem köpenyét terített szét, bevonva vele őt és saját magát is. Nem volt tiszta, merre is vezet majd ez az új hadjárat, de azt tudta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű csata ez sem. A kérdés csupán az volt, ki kerül ki győztesen.

Perselus előhúzta kezét a zsebéből, szórakozottan babrált a pergamennel. Még mindig nem tudta elolvasni, amit Hermione üzent neki a levélben, és még csak sejtése sem volt, mi lehet benne. Érzett ugyan egy enyhe bizsergést, de nem vált láthatóvá az írás, és ezen ismét elmerengett egy időre.

Amikor megkapta a pergament, teljesen olyan volt, mint egy közönséges pergamen, semmi nem utalt mágikus voltára. Az utóbbi időben, mióta feltűnt neki a lány által indított csendes türelem-hadjárat, érezte, hogy bizsereg az összehajtott levél. Mit jelenthet? Talán közeleg az idő, hogy elolvashassa? De mi a kiváltó ok? Perselus ismét elismerte magában, hogy mennyire tehetséges is Hermione, ha bűbájokról van szó. Nem is próbálta megtörni a rászórt varázslatot, tudta, hogy nem sikerülne. Azt is be kellett vallania magának, hogy egy ideje már hiányoznak neki azok a beszélgetések, viták és szócsaták, amiket egymással vívtak. De hogyan tudna újra társalgást kezdeményezni vele úgy, hogy közben nem kerülnek közelebb egymáshoz? Mennyi kérdés…

Maga sem tudta, mennyire vonzódik a lányhoz. Ha néha elmaradt egy-egy napra a házból valamilyen ügyet intézve, tudat alatt várta a percet, amikor visszatér. Olyankor mintha megnyugodott volna, hogy ismét ott van a közelben, biztonságban. Néha, a megbeszélések alkalmával fél szeme mindig rajta volt, figyelte az arcát, a haját, a mozdulatait. Még mindig tetszett neki…

Perselus felsóhajtott, és tovább forgatta a kis pergament. A kérdések özöne azonban a gátakat átszakítva zúdult elméjébe, egymást túlharsogva próbálták önnön fontosságukat bizonyítani. Megéri újra? Mit veszíthet? És mit nyerhet? Van elég mersze vállalni őt és saját magát? Miért küzd ez a lány ilyen elszántan? És meddig hajlandó küzdeni érte?

Alig észrevehetően, de a pergamen még jobban bizsergett, majd egyre melegebbé vált a kezében. Most már a professzornak is feltűnt a jelenség, és érdeklődve nézte, forgatta, hátha most jön el a pillanat. Aztán halvány fény sejlett fel a hajtások között, és néhány pillanat múlva a derengés kihunyt. Perselus lassan kezdte széthajtani a lapot, és észre sem vette, hogy szíve szaporább ritmusra váltott. Amint teljesen kihajtotta a lapot, néhány soros írást pillantott meg, eltéveszthetetlen kézírással. A sorok megadták a választ az utolsó kérdésre, amit magában, magának feltett.

_ „Amíg minden szavad némán hallgatag,_

_Amíg minden egyes kőfal le nem dől,_

_Amíg dúl benned kétség és harag,_

_Én addig küzdök teljes erőmből."  
_

Perselus Piton döbbenten nézett a néhány soros üzenetre. Tehát igaza volt, Hermione nem adta fel, nem vonult vissza, és nem engedi őt teljesen beleveszni a labirintusba. És ő most mit tegyen? Ha igazán őszintén tükröt állít maga elé, el kell ismernie, hogy valójában nem szeretne bentragadni a homályos útvesztőben, várva a közeledő telet. De olyan nehéz… Ha megfogja a felkínált kezet, ami kivezeti őt, akkor a szabadban nemcsak a nyugalom várna rá. Ha mindenestül elfogadná, amit felkínáltak neki, akkor mást is kapna. Kapna boldogságot és békét. De el tudja-e fogadni? Hiszen soha nem volt boldog, nem tudja, hogyan kell boldognak lenni. De… talán Hermione segítene, nem? Ha megfogná a kezét, és jó szorosan tartaná, akkor a lány nem engedné el, mert érezné, hogy ő, Perselus is ugyanazt szeretné.

Halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán arra a gondolatra, hogy Hermione milyen ügyesen vezette hadjáratát. Ügyesen és bátran, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy a professzor eljut-e egyáltalán idáig, hogy érzelmei hatására feloldódjon a bűbáj. Már rájött, hogy abban a pillanatban, amint kétségei lesznek a meghozott döntést illetően, a bűbáj megtörik, és ezzel mintegy biztosítja őt arról, hogy még nincs veszve semmi. Hermione még mindig ott van, még mindig őt akarja, még mindig segítené és fogná a kezét. Megtanítaná boldognak lenni…

Lassan, de egyre határozottabban körvonalazódott benne minden. Az új felismerések hatására belátta végre, hogy mindig is akarta, hogy Hermione mellette legyen, de félelmei eddig erősebbek voltak. Megértette, hogy ez a lány társa lesz mindenben, ami még rá vár élete folyamán, legyen az öröm, vagy bánat, siker, vagy kudarc. Ha ez a lány vállalja mindezt, ki ő, hogy féljen elfogadni?

Végre döntött, hogy megadja a lehetőséget magának, kettőjüknek, hogy együtt kitaláljanak az ő labirintusából, és a telet átugorva várják a tavaszt. Hermione eddig is türelmes volt, és tudta, hogy számíthat a lány türelmére egészen addig, amíg ő is teljesen biztossá nem válik mindenben.

Felállt a fotelből, és még mindig mosolyogva az ajtó felé indult, amikor az kinyílt, és belépett rajta Hermione.

Hermione lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és látta a nem messze álló, félszegen mosolygó Perselus Pitont, kezében egy megbűvölt pergamennel, amely már a legkevésbé sem volt üres. Ajkai szintén mosolyra húzódtak. Értett mindent…

Unique - Otthon


End file.
